Shriek
by Nightmare Generator
Summary: A killer is on the loose in New York City, killing Huntsclan members as well as anyone that gets in his way of destroying the clan. Will Jake and Rose have what it takes to stop him?/Takes place in season 1 before they knew the others secret./
1. The Killer appears

A/N: Seeing as this fandom is experiencing a shortage on stories, I've decided to post this fanfic that I originally written a year ago for another site. Also this takes place during season one before Rose found out Jake was a dragon.

* * *

It was a calm night out in New York city everyone was asleep no body was out on the streets except for one person. This person was dressed in a grim reaper like costume with a hood that kept his face in the shadows. His costume was as black as night (think of the killer from Scream but with no mask) and in his right gloved hand he held a huge hook with a very sharp end. He walked through the alley way towards his unknowing targets, the Huntsclan. His black boots clicked silently as he made a turn through the darkness without fear. He then made it to the end of the alley way and was now across the street from a museum. He then readied his hook knowing his targets would be waiting for him. Then made his way inside.

(In the museum)

The Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl were searching for a rare magical artifact called the Glass Dove. In truth their was nothing  
magical about it but it would sell for a high price on the black market. So now their they were walking through the dark halls searching for the Dove.

"Huntsmaster what does the Glass Dove look like?" Rose asked still walking through the halls with him.

"Its made of blue glass and has blue eyes." Was his simple reply as they made a turn through the dark halls.

They were now passing through a room that was filled with lizard skeletons and other related things that involved them. The Huntsman then stopped and Rose did the very same and stood at his side.

"Look at them." He said while pointing over to the lizard and snake skeletons on display. Rose looked over at them not finding very much interest except that they looked and reminded her of dragons,

"Someday Huntsgirl this is what we will do after we have slayed all the dragons and rid the world of them. We will put them on display for the world to see and so others could learn how disgusting they are." The Huntsman continued. "Now come before that pestering American Dragon comes and ruins are mission."

Rose then followed her mentor as they made their way through more halls of darkness. Then Rose thought about what her master had said back at the other room. _Someday Huntsgirl this what we will do after we have slayed all the dragons_ she recalled back there. Rose thought it was a great idea to finally rid the world of dragons and put them on display. But when she thought of doing that to the American Dragon a weird feeling would come to her like it was a bad idea or wrong.

_  
It is not wrong to slay the dragon and put him on display, it is stupid of me to even consider that about a disgusting creature as him_ Rose thought. But in the pit of her gut the felling remained.

(meanwhile in the front of the museum)

A guard was at his post sitting at his chair watching T.V. asleep and snoring away not having a care in the world. _CRASH! _the guard bolted up awake looking around the small office to find nothing. "The sound must of come from outside." he said while getting off his chair and grabbing a flashlight to investigate the noise. The guard left his small office now outside in the front of the museum aiming his light around to try and find what made the noise. Now walking around the building he found what made the noise. A broken glass bottle that hit the side of the museum the guard then turned around and started to walk back to his post muttering "Damn kids." as he left.

When he got to his post he noticed the door was closed. "Weird." he said "I don't remember closing it." then he started to try and open it but discovered it was locked. The guard then reached into his pocket to get the keys and open the door but when he was about to insert the key. The door slammed open to reveal a person standing in a grim reaper costume with a hook in his right hand. Before the guard could do anything the person swiped his hook right across the guards neck. Blood splattered on the nearest wall as the guard hit the floor dropping his keys and bleeding to death.

The shadow then picked up the guards keys and tucked them into his costume. Then he struck the hook in the guards side and dragged him back into his office closing the door.

(back in the museum)

The Huntsclan members were now entering a room that contained the Glass Dove the Huntsman the looked at it. "Wait here while I get the Dove." The Huntsman said while walking off towards it. Rose obeyed while eyeing the Dove with interest, it was wonderful and glowed a bit from the moon light that was coming down from the skylight.

The Huntsman was about to pick up the Glass Dove when from out of the shadows the killer emerged and struck him deep in the shoulder with his hook. Then he pulled the Huntsman towards him and shoved his knee into his gut. The killer then pulled his hook out and kicked the huntsman into some glass case's. After the Huntsman was flung into the case's he did not get up, he was out cold with his huntstaff near by.

Rose watched all this shocked that something like this could happen to the Huntsman then the killer looked in her direction. The shadowed killer started walking towards her slowly with his hook by his side. Rose then got into a fighting stance ready to fight that's when the person picked up his pace and raised his hook. Then just as the killer was a few feet away Rose jumped out of the way just avoiding the hook. _Slash!_ the hook struck the side of the wall where Rose's head was moments earlier. The killer was now trying to pull his hook out of the wall while Rose got up and ready to strike. "Hiyah!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked the killer in the chest. The shadow grunted as his chest was hit but was able to pull the hook out. The killer then swung his hook just missing Rose as she ducked. He was swinging it more quickly now trying to hit Rose as she just missed each strike.

Rose couldn't keep this up for long as she was getting tired but after one of the killers strikes she moved to the other side but killer rammed into her knocking her to the ground. The killer was about to strike her with the hook again but she knock his feet out from under him bringing him to the ground as well. Rose got up and took off running down the hall knowing she needed to find a weapon and fast and get the upper hand in the attacks.

Rose ran down halls looking for a weapon not once looking behind her. Then she saw a bathroom and ran into to try and get the upper hand in a attack when the killer entered it. When she got there she found a broom lying against the wall and took it. Rose decided to hide in one of the stalls and wait for the killer to come in, then she could attack. Rose could not believe this was happening while she was waiting in the stall with the broom on top of the toilet. Sure she would fight dragons and things like that but fighting this creep was difficult since he moved quicker then anything she has ever fought before. Rose almost wished she was fighting the American Dragon instead since he at least screwed up and gave her a advantage but this killer was quick and to the point. Then she heard the door to the bathroom open and someone walk in. Rose readied the broom as the stranger started walking deeper into the bathroom closer to her.

* * *

A/N: Now I wonder who that could be in the bathroom? Well thats it for now and if I get enough reviews I'll update VERY soon.


	2. The Killer Attacks

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Thats why this chapter is extra long.

* * *

The footsteps got closer as Rose griped the broom in her hands, knowing it was the same stranger that tried to kill her. The steps then stopped and the person was now in front of the stall door. Rose could not see the figure from the crack on the door but knew who ever it was he was tall. Then the door handle to the stall started to slowly turn and  
Rose knew she was going to have to fight for her life.

As soon as the door flew opened Rose with all her might brought the broom down on the intruders head. CRACK! The broom broke in two with one piece flying across the bathroom, hitting a mirror and shattering it. The other part of the broom was still being held tight in Rose's hands. Looking down on the floor Rose was shocked to see the American Dragon out cold still in Dragon form. She could not tell if she was relieved or shocked to see the American Dragon lying there.

For she knew if it was the killer that one broom could not of took him out. "Great now he's here to." Rose said while eying the knocked out dragon. Then Rose heard someone else coming from outside the bathroom and they sounded like they were in a hurry. Dropping the broken broom handle in her hand Rose grabbed a piece of broken glass that the other part of the broom broke. Then she hid in a different stall to have the element of surprise if she needed to attack again. The door to the bathroom was slowly opened and the killer slowly stepped in. The grim figure turned his hooded head toward were Jake laid, on his back still unconscious from the blow to the head.

The killer slowly walked toward Jake and looked down at him. Rose, watching from a small crack on the door could not believe what was happening. Normally a regular person would run a way after seeing a dragon but this guy just walked in like it was nothing. _Idiot_ Rose thought about the American Dragon. _He must of came because he got wind that me and my uncle would be here _Rose concluded. But now he was knocked out on the floor with some crazy guy with a hook standing over him.

The killer nudged the dragon in the side with his boot to see if he was still alive. The dragon grunted and opened his eyes looking shocked to see a guy dressed in a grim reaper like outfit over him with a hook. But before Jake could react or do anything the killer brought his boot down hard on the dragons neck. Now gasping for air because of the force of the boot was cutting off his oxygen Jake looked at the stranger with wide eyes. How was now was holding his hook high, preparing to and slash the young dragon to ribbons.

Rose was shocked that the stranger was so quick to kill the dragon after just seeing it. Then Rose felt angry that he would dare kill her dragon, she was the one destined to kill that dragon. Rose knew without that dragon she would never become a full Huntsclan member. Also Rose wanted to slay that dragon because she and that dragon had something personal to finish. Rose now knew what she had to do in order for her spot in the Huntsclan to be safe.

Right when the killer was about to bring down his hook Rose slammed the bathroom stall door opened. "Hey, you looking for me!" Rose shouted. The killer and Jake looked in Rose's direction as she threw a big piece of glass at the killers head. CRASH! the glass smashed against the killers shadowed face, shattering into smaller pieces. The killer grunted and put his hands to his face, taking his foot off Jake's neck in the process.

Jake then jumped up and kicked the killer in his mid-section, sending him flying into a wall. BANG! the shadowed man then slid down the bathroom wall, leaving a crack on it.

"Yeah! Ya know not to mess with the amdrag!" Jake said while smirking at the fallen killer. But that smirk soon faded away as the killer slowly started getting back up. "You idiot don't just stand their run!" Rose yelled while running out the bathroom door. Jake looked at her retreating form then back at the killer that was already standing and getting the kinks out of his neck. Jake soon ran out the door to with the killer fast upon him.

Jake slammed the door just as the killer was about swing his hook at him. CLINK! The hook was now sticking out of the door as the killer slowly retracted it back. Jake quickly melted the door handle shut with his dragon fire, keeping it locked. BANG! BANG! BANG! The killer was now ramming the door, creaks and cracks begging to show.

"That should hold him" Jake said looking at the door and admiring his work. Then there was one bang that made the door burst forward a bit. "Hopefully" Jake said while looking nervously at the door. Jake turned around seeing the Huntsgirl already hurrying down a hall. "Hey wait!" The red dragon said while running after her.

Huntsgirl stopped and turned around crossing her arms and saying in a annoyed voice "what!" Jake stopped then looked back at the door to see the banging had not stopped. Then looked back at her and asked his question. "Back there, why did you save me?" Jake asked. Rose looked at him as he looked toward the ground and scratch the back of his neck. Rose raised a eyebrow "Because it is my destiny to slay you, not some crazy guy with a hook." She said. "Oh." Jake said looking back at her. "So who's that crazy dude in the Halloween costume that thought he could take on the amdrag." Jake said. "If I knew that I would've told you his name dragon." Rose said plainly.

"So he's the one that knocked me out to?" Jake asked. "Well…" CRASH! Rose and Jake quickly turned around where the bathroom door once stood. Said door was now broken down with a toilet sitting on top of it. The killer ran out of the bathroom towards Jake and Rose. Jake was about to charge forward and fight but the killer quickly punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. The killer now turned to Rose and ran toward her, swinging his hook madly.

Rose looked wide eyed at the killer and ran since she nothing to defend herself from the hook. Rose ran as the killer chased her down the halls and even into a room with a spiral stair case. Seeing as the room had no other exits she ran up the stairs.

Rose kept running and running as the killer followed her without difficulty. Rose made it to the top of the stairs and discovered to her horror it just over looked the rest of the room, three stories up. Standing on the edge, Rose was about to turn around when she felt someone grab her from behind. One gloved hand went over her mouth while the other wrapped around her mid-section pulling her towards the killers chest.

The killer raised his hook right above Rose's heart and prepared to strike down. Rose's eyes widened as she tried to struggle away, but failed. The killer stopped and noticed how high up they were. Then looked back at Rose and put both his hands around her and before she knew it she'd been thrown over the edge.

Rose looked wide eyed as she fell three stories down and seeing where she would land. A dragon statue made of stone that was about 8ft tall. _Ironic_ Rose thought, she fought dragons for a living saying she would kill one but now one would be ending her life.

Then she thought about Jake from her school and the times they spent together and wishing they could of spent more.

_  
Good bye Jake _Rose thought as she fell to her doom, closing her eyes already half way through the fall.

_  
Good bye...forever._

Rose was falling fast and she knew that there would be no way to survive the impact of this fall. Her eyes were closed and the distance to her death was coming to a close as well. Then out of nowhere she stopped, it felt like she was just floating. Rose slowly opened her eyes to see the American Dragon holding her as a groom would hold a bride with a smug look on his face.

"No one dies on the amdrags watch ya heard." Jake said boosting about himself. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Rose demanded while holding onto the dragon for dear life. "Okay, chill its not like I'm going to drop you or anything." Jake responded while lowering them selves to the ground. Looking up Rose could see the killer was gone without a trace. This just put her even more on the edge for not knowing where the killer went. _The killer must still be around_ Rose thought as she was slowly nearing the ground.

"Uh...you can let go now ya know." The dragon said brining Rose out of her train of thought as she was now a where they had reached the floor and she still had her arms wrapped around her enemy. Upon noticing this Rose quickly withdrew her arms and jumped out of the dragons grasp, landing on the floor. Rose was thankful she had her Huntsmask on or else the dragon would of seen her blush from forgetting to let go of him when they landed.

"So why did you save me." Rose asked the dragon. "Because you saved me, besides its right thing to do, good or bad I save em." Jake replied. "You know its very stupid to save your enemy and this does not mean I'm going to stop trying to slay you." Said Rose. "And it does not mean I'm going to let you slay me." Jake retorted getting angry.

"Well dragonboy I guess I'm goin...Rose stopped mid-sentence as she saw the killer coming up from behind the American Dragon in a fast pace. "Uh...hello earth to Huntsgirl." Jake said waving his claw in front of her, trying and get a reaction. Rose came out of her shock and yelled, pointing as she did. "LOOK OUT!" Jake turned around just in time to get a handful of powder thrown in his eyes from the killers gloved hand.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Jake yelled as he covered his eyes with his claws, trying to get the stinging powder out. The killer shoved Jake to the side as he started walking towards Rose with his hook raised. Rose got into a fighting stance to fight off the crazed killer as he neared her.

The killer raised his hook as he got in front of Rose and prepared to strike her down. Down came the hook, giving Rose little time as she barely out of the way as it slammed and broke a table behind her_. _CRASH! The table broke in two as the hook crashed on top of it, splitting it down the middle. The killer then got his hook out of the table and looked to see Rose in the same stance as before but on the other side of the room. Jake was at another corner, still getting the remainder of the powder out of his eyes.

Then the killer walked in a fast pace towards Rose as she prepared to attack as well, but she had a plan_. He's coming, perfect _Rose thought as the killer was already a couple of feet away and closing in. The killer then raised his hook and was about to strike but Rose took action first.

Rose jumped into the air and called out her battle cry "HIYAH." Then did a round house kick to the killers head. The killer went flying across the room into a glass and wood display case. CRASH! The killers back slammed into the case, breaking glass and having it fall over on him as it fell over.

"Well maybe next time you will think twice before you mess with the Huntsclan." Rose said mocking the fallen killer as she walked across the room. "Are you okay." Jake said running up to Rose with most of the powder out of his eyes. Rose looked at the dragon noticing his red puffy eyes caused by that strange powder the killer thrown at him earlier.

"Just fine without any help from you dragon." Rose said as she walked over to the case that had the killer under it. "So this is where he's at?" Jake said eyeing the fallen case with broken glass around it as he came up, right beside Rose. "Yes an...CRASH! The killer burst out of the back of the case swinging his hook at Rose and Jake's necks, just missing by a few centimeters. Rose and Jake jumped back as the killer climbed out of the case and charging towards them. Jake saw some big dish hanging on a wall behind him and Rose, he then grabbed it. Jake through the dish spinning at the killer, hoping it would be enough to take him out.

The killer bended backwards just missing the dish as it passed above him, crashing into more cases of museum property and destroying most of the priceless relics. CRASH!BANG! CRACK! "Awww man." Jake whined seeing his action did more harm then good. "Idiot." Rose said annoyed with the dragon's clumsy actions and the damage he caused.

The killer resumed his running and Jake decided to take a better action and charged towards the killer with his claws raised as well. The killer swung his hook but Jake ducked and punched the killer in the head. The killer put a gloved hand to his hooded head trying to numb the pain but Jake head butted him hard, with a full force.

The killer almost lost his balance but kept steady still holding his head due to the throbbing pain. "That's right no one can defeat the amdrag ya heard!" Jake said in a cocky manner and smug smile.

The killer turned his hooded head towards Jake with hatred, but no one would know because of the hood and pure white mask with only two black eye holes. The killer without warning punched Jake as hard as possible in his gut, knocking the air out of him and bringing him to his knees.

The killer then raised his hook up as he stared down at Jake's hunched over form, then swung down at Jake's neck. Rose didn't know what to do as the hook came closer to the dragon, knowing she couldn't save him this time because she would never make it.

Then a green blast came out of nowhere and hit the killer head on, sending him flying out the window and also saving Jake's life. CRASH! The security alarm went off as the window that was broken. Which meant the police would soon be their. "Huntsgirl come, we have much bigger problems to worry about than this dragon," The Huntsman said while using his staff to support him while griping his wounded shoulder.

"Hunsmaster are you okay." Rose asked while running towards him. " I'm fine, now we must leave!" The Huntsmaster ordered. Rose got to his side while he started to teleport them out of their with his huntstaff.

Jake started to get up and looked at the departing hunters as they left. "And don't worry dragon you shall be slain yet" The Huntsman said than in a flash of green they were gone.

The alarm to the museum was still sounding off, the police sirens could be heard nearing the museum. Jake quickly flew out the window the killer was blasted through but noticed to his horror the killer was nowhere around. Just broken glass and the sound of sirens were near.

"I better tell gramps about this in the morning." Jake said as he flew home feeling tired and sleepy from the night he just had.

But little did Jake know, someone was watching him from the shadows with pure hatred as he flew away and they were planning there next move.

* * *

A/N2: Remember, reviews make me update faster and if I don't you get a longer chapter!


	3. The car accident from hell

**A/N: Well here is your weekly dose of fan fiction so enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot I use for this story and the killer.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Click!_

Jake started to get out of bed while lifting his claw off the OFF button of his alarm clock.

_  
Wait! a claw, _Jake thought as he quickly looked at his dragon claw and the rest of him to see it in dragon form. '_I must of forgot to dragon down when I got home' _Jake thought. "Dragon down." Jake said. Nothing happened "Okay dragon down." Jake commanded once again but still nothing happened.

"Hey Jakearoo are you up yet?" Jake heard his father asking from the other side of his bedroom door. "Uh... Yeah, I'm just getting ready for uh… school?" Jake quickly replied clutching his blanket tighter around himself.

"Okay see you when I get home sport." Jakes father said walking away. Jake stayed silent until he could no longer hear his fathers foot steps, than let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with me?" Jake said while looking down at the rest of his body, still in dragon form. Jake couldn't change back to his human form and didn't know why. '_Maybe gramps knows what to do' _Jake thought. Than he remembered, he also had to tell his grandfather about the almost fatal encounter he had last night.

"That powder must of done this to me." Jake mused getting out of bed and walking towards his door to leave. Jake started walking down the hall towards the stairs when another door opened. "Jake! Mom said no dragon powers in the house!" Haley cried, noticing her brother's current form while walking out of her room. "And what if dad was still home? Do you know what might of happened?"

"I know but that's the thing, I can't change back." Jake replied. "Really?" Haley questioned walking over to Jake. "Yeah now where's mom?" Jake asked. "Taking a shower, why?" Haley inquired. "Because, I need you to tell her that I'm going to gramps instead of school to figure out why I can't change back" Jake stated walking past Haley. "Your going to get in trouble." Haley uttered to her leaving brother.

Jake was now down stairs, passing the living room when he noticed the T.V. was on and set to the news. But it was what was on the news that caught Jake's eye. It was the museum where he was at the night before. But now their were police officers and police cars all over it with people walking in and out, some carrying bags of evidence.

A news women soon began speaking of what had taken place there. "Well today their seems to have been a murder and many damages done to are once proud History Museum. A security guard was found brutally murdered and many priceless artifacts were destroyed. Not much else is known at this time except the possible murder weapon used might of been a very sharp object, possibly a fish hook. Also police are classifying this crime as a homicide. But the most terrifying part of this crime is the message that was written in the blood of the fallen guard in his own office." The news women concluded.

A picture was shown, it showed the guards office wall with the blood written message. '**THEY WILL ALL SUFFER'** This was the message that Jake saw on the T.V. screen before he quickly flew over to his grandfathers shop.

_  
At Rose's house._

Rose was watching the news as well as eating her breakfast, than dropped her fork as she saw the message too. "What could it mean?" Rose asked as she watched the news.

The phone rang.

Rose looked across the kitchen as it rang a second time.

Rose walked over and picked up the cordless phone before it could ring again. Rose looked at the news as it showed the blood written message again. Than answered the phone.

"Hello"

**  
"See what I see?" **a low dark voice said.

"Who is this?" Rose replied back looking around the room.

"**I think you know the answer to that... Huntsgirl."**

"You! your the guy from the museum!" Rose accused, getting angry as well.

**  
"Yes I am but just call me Shadow."**

"I don't care what your name is but the Huntsclan will find you and when they d-**"Your pathetic clan can not stop me Rose, nothing and I mean nothing on gods green earth will stop me from completing what must be accomplished. But till that time comes, farewell… for now.**

Then the line went dead. Rose could not suppress the fear that began to slowly consume her. But being a warrior had taught her to keep her cool, besides she felt more anger than fear now. So angrily Rose threw the phone against the wall out of rage as she left for school.

Not even noticing the red blur that passed her window from a distance.

Several hours later...

"Goodbye Rose, see you later" said Courtney one of Rose's best friends as Rose left her house. "Yeah see ya" Rose said as she left Courtney's house.

Rose had went to Courtney's house after school to hang out, but now  
it was late and Rose needed to get home. Rose now stood at the bus stop as she waited for the bus. The bus soon pulled up and opened its doors, Rose than began to board the bus.

**  
"Hello Rose"**

Rose quickly looked up where a bus driver would sit but only saw the same person she saw at the museum decked out in the grim reaper costume as before with hood and the white mask; so she couldn't see his face.

Rose quickly turned around and tried to run out the opened bus doors but they closed just before she could make it. Rose was than grabbed from behind and thrown into a bus seat then handcuffed to a bus rail in the front with Shadow.

Rose than noticed the body of the real bus driver dead in the very back of the bus lying in a puddle of his own blood. Shadow seemed to notice Rose looking at the dead body and spoke." **Idiot thought I was going to a costume party" **Shadow said amusedly while sitting down at the front seat and started the bus up, setting it into motion.

"What do you want with me" Rose yelled as she struggled to free her hands. "**Its not what I want with you but from you" **Shadow said while running a red light and making a sharp turn that almost made Rose fall out of her seat.

Rose was about to ask another question until a light started flashing behind them and a siren went off, it was a police patrol car tailing them and trying to get them to pull over.

"**Damn" **The killer remarked while making another turn.

The cop was now at the left hand side of the bus trying to get to the front of it. Then Rose noticed something, it was Brad and his dad that were in the police car chasing after them. Brad must of wanted to know what his father did for a living, Rose guessed that was the reason he was with his father.

Then Shadow turned the wheel of the bus and slammed into the squad car from the side and sent it spinning out of control. The car slammed into a parked truck full of gardening equipment, sending them flying everywhere. The police car, still spinning out of control soon became a death trap. Trying to regain control, Brad's dad did not notice the hedge clippers that came from the truck he just hit flying towards him. The jagged clippers crashed through the windshield skewering Brad's dad right through his head.

Brad screamed when he saw his father impaled by the clippers but was quickly silenced when a shovel crashed through his side window, slicing off his head while his neck sprayed out a bloody mess. Rose could not believe what was happening as the squad car than slammed into a power transformer and exploded into a ball of fire and twisted metal that made the transformer fall over on it, crushing it to bits.

The killer was still looking to admire his own work, not paying much attention to the road. When Rose realized the bus was still going and looked a head of them to see a garbage truck pulling out of a parking lot in front of them.

"Look out!" Rose screamed as she tried to duck between two bus seats.

Shadow quickly looked up a head but it was to late to move the bus. The bus hit the truck and spun out of control until it started flipping over on its sides. Rose didn't know what to do as she hung onto a bar for dear life as the bus flipped into the air many times. Then Rose hit her head on a pole, sending her mind into darkness.

* * *

**A/N2: Well there it is folks and remember to express your thoughts in a review. I'll see all of you next chapter so till then.**


	4. A Withering Rose

**A/N: **I know this is late and all but with school life can really be hectic. So without any further ado here is your (late) update. Enjoy!

* * *

  
Jake flew fast through the air to his grandfather's shop and tried not to be spotted by anyone from the ground. He had to tell his grandfather about the murder and the killer who committed it. Jake was half way there when he noticed he was passing in front of Rose's house. Being the curious dragon he was, Jake decided to take a quick look to see what she was doing. Jake could see her through the kitchen window talking on the phone with a face full of anger. It made him wonder why Rose would be mad and who she was talking to. But before Jake could use his ear of the dragon and find out who Rose was talking to. Rose threw the phone against a wall and stormed out of her house on her way to school.

Jake quickly flew behind a building before she could spot him and watched as she left for school. "I wonder what got her so mad?" Jake questioned as Rose departed down the block.

After Jake was sure Rose was gone and no one else was around he took to the sky's once again. "Hopefully gramps knows why I can't turn human again and who this killer could be." Jake hoped as his grandfather's shop came into view.

Jake landed on the roof of the shop and looked around to make sure no one else was around to spot him. He then entered the shop from the stairs that led up to the roof. Jake walked down the stairs to the main room of the shop, trying not to make any noise knowing his grandfather might still be asleep.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?" Fu dog asked from the counter reading a magazine. "I know, I should but I can't turn human again and theirs this killer on the loose that might be the reason why!" Jake said. "Woah, woah, what's this about a killer and how is he behind you not being able to change back." Fu said walking over to Jake.

"Well, this creep in a Halloween costume threw this strange powder in my eyes and now I can't change back to my human form. He's also on some killing spree, killing anyone that gets in his way." Jake finished.

"You mean the one killer everyone is talking about on the news that killed that one guy at the museum?" Fu asked with alarm.

"Yeah."

"You mean he saw you in your dragon form? Jake are you crazy! You could of exposed the whole magical world!" Fu yelled.

"Fu don't worry he didn't even act scared when he saw me so he must already know the  
magical world exists." Jake said to calm the dog down.

"Well that could be true but still you have to be careful when being a dragon around this  
guy."

"I will but Fu where's gramps, he needs to know?" Jake asked.

"The council called him this morning wanting to have a meeting with him so he might not be back till later this afternoon. So we might as well check and see what kind of powder  
this guy threw at you to keep you from turning back to your human self." Fu said as he  
left to the back of the shop.

"I hope." Jake said.

After performing many tests Fu was able to find out what was the strange powder  
and what it exactly did.

"Jake this powder is a very old compound used by hunters when fighting dragons, I'm  
surprised this guy had it since the stuff has been outlawed because of its strange affects on dragons." Fu said amazed.

"What do you mean strange affects?" Jake questioned.

"Well kid if you don't change back to your human self soon you'll be stuck this way forever and lets just say you will be acting more dragon than usually." Fu answered.

"What do you mean more dragon than usually Fu?" Jake asked getting nerves .

"You know those dragons in fairy tales? You'll act like just them since this powder is meant to devolve dragon minds to a more primitive state. Right now your going through the first stage of it." Fu stated.

"What! We need to do something, you have to make a potion or something to fix this." Jake said starting to panic and lose control.

"Kid calm down I'll find the right stuff to reveres this just don't go flipping out on me." Fu said alarmed.

After the whole ordeal about finding out what the powder really did and Jake calming down. Jake now laid on the couch in the back of the shop resting and enjoying not going to school. Fu said he had to stay there while he went out to get more items to counter the affects of the potion Jake was already exposed to.

"Well something good did come out of this after all." Jake said stretching his dragon body out on the couch.

"I get to miss school."

Jake than watched TV for a bit until he fell asleep with the TV on. But little did he know of what he soon would be faced with when a hooded figure ran by the shops windows.

(Hours later)

There was a huge crash sound that woke Jake up with a jolt, followed by a much louder crash followed by a scraping sound of metal on metal.

"What in the world was that," Jake said looking around for any sign of the cause of the sounds.

Jake got up from the couch and headed toward the front of the shop to see that beyond the window there was a destroyed police cruiser engulfed in flames and crushed against a power transformer.

Jake opened the shop door and looked down the block to see a bus over turned and partly on fire.

Being thankful Halloween was very close and knowing people were already wearing costumes, Jake flew up into the air and circled the bus seeing if anyone had survived. He could see at least one person through the side window and it looked like they were out cold. As he flew down to rescue the person he discovered something very shocking.

It was Rose that was knocked out and unmoving in that bus, he got to her and could see that her hand was handcuffed to the rail of the bus. Jake than used his strength and broke the handcuffs from her arm and pulled her out of the bus.

Jake looked through the broken window of the bus and could see no one else in their. Jake was about to pick up Rose and leave but than he heard a foot step and than Jake turned around to see the killer he saw before with the same costume and hook charging toward him.

Jake had little time to react but just barely got out of the way and avoid the deadly hook of death. Jake than grabbed a bar that was once part of the bus and raised it as a knight would a sword.

The killer than swung his hook and Jake blocked it with the bar just barely keeping it from hitting him. The killer than pulled the hook back, the bar coming with it, throwing it to the side.

Jake now was unarmed and the killer swung the hook again at Jake's head. But Jake just missed it jumping back and grabbing another bar and powerfully threw it at the killers feet, knocking him down. Shadow hit the floor but quickly started rise back up.

"Hey try this on for size." Jake said

Shadow looked up and got a face full of fire that blew him back and laid him out against the floor. It seemed like his costume was fire proof since the fire didn't last that long as well.

But when Shadow looked up and got up from the floor he could see that Jake and Rose were long gone and the sound of sirens were getting closer. So for now he disappeared through the shadows of the night and waited for his next chance to strike.

Jake was flying quickly back to the shop, carrying Rose very carefully as he did so and not wanting to further injure the poor girl. He could not believe what had just happened or how close he nearly came to death to night for him or Rose. It seemed that the killer was becoming more deadly with every encounter. Seeing the shop coming into view Jake took one very good look around the block, making sure the killer had not followed them before landing. He quickly landed in front of the shop and ran through the door, slamming it shut and locking every lock as he did so. Jake then laid Rose down on a couch in the back of the shop, making sure the locks to the back door were locked as well. Jake then begun to focus on Rose and her current condition, which was bad. She had many cuts and newly forming bruises, the most serious of bruises being on her forehead. "Oh, Rose how did this happen?" Jake asked lowly, knowing he would not get a reply. Jake was confused, it just did not make any since why the killer would be going after Rose. _Did she have something to do with this? Was this just some random attack and by chance the killer targeted someone he knew? Or maybe the killer knew that he had a crush on Rose._

Jake then stopped right in his train of thought. _Could that be it, was he the one that got Rose involved in this. _This terribly worried Jake, now knowing that the people that were close to him could now be the potential targets of some sick minded psychopath out for blood. He had to do something, anything that could stop this killer from hurting others again. But first he had to help Rose. He knew he was not medically trained, but somehow he had to help Rose. So he left to the bathroom in search of some towels and bandages, hoping he knew what he was doing. As he was about to reach the door leading out of the room the phone rang, and then rang again. It was almost hard to hear with all the sirens and helicopters passing by the shop but Jake heard it. Knowing that it could be Fu calling with important information, Jake immediately started for the phone, picking it up and answering as he did so.

"Hello?" He asked.

**"I found you."**

The phone line went dead a moment later, the power soon following suit. Jake immediately used his eye of the dragon to see through the darkness as the entire shop became pitch black. Somehow he just knew it was the killer that called and was now here. Before he could ponder this further, a explosion of glass shattering could be heard from the front of the shop. Thinking on his feet, Jake quickly ran to the only thing separating the back of the shop from the front, the door. He slammed it shut, locking it and than pressed his back against it. Not a moment later did the door begin rattling on its hinges, heavy banging causing it to lurch forth from its frame. But still, Jake braced himself against the door, knowing that the slightest movement from it would give the killer the chance to bring it down. He only hoped by some miracle that the killer would stop. Then by some bizarre coincidence the banging did stop. Jake sighed with relief, but still kept a close ear to the door, trying to sense any movement. Nothing could be heard through the thick door, even with his ear of the dragon. Almost forgetting about Rose, Jake looked to the couch which she laid upon. Than discovered to his horror she was gone. "Rose!" He shouted as he immediately left the door and ran over to the couch, searching for any sign of her. Only to find that the back door to the back alley was wide open, its lock completely gutted though with shards of metal lying on the floor. With high alarm Jake ran into the alley, hoping to find some clue to Rose's disappearance.

**

* * *

**

A/N2: Remember to express your thoughts in a review!


	5. The Alley of Shadows

A/N: I am so sorry this is late but please forgive me because I had one hell of a writers block. Well anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  


* * *

  
Jake ran into the back alley as fast as he could, hoping it was not too late to find Rose. Just as he came out the door he had to stop in shock at the scene laid out before him. The killer stood, hook tight in his right hand at the far back of the alley with Rose still unconscious held up against him with his left arm. Her head lolled forward as the killer held his hook just under her neck, threatening to tear it open.

"Leave her alone, its me you want!" Jake yelled as he charged toward the homicidal maniac. But before he was half way to the killer he was blocked off by a hoard of goblins.

They came from all directions, carrying mallets, clubs, and anything else the creatures could use as a weapon. The goblins formed a line between both dragon and killer, blocking one from the other. It became obvious whose side they were on as they all glared hatefully at Jake, with their weapons raised. Jake was shocked to see so many goblins standing between him and Rose. The cloaked being seemed unfazed as he pointed his hook at Jake.

"**Charge!" **He howled at the goblins who a second later took heed of their employer's orders. Soon a mob of goblins were after Jake, each one swinging their weapons mercilessly towards him. Jake then jumped into battle as each one came near him. The first goblin swung his mace for Jake's head, but missed when Jake dodged it and instead struck another goblin, knocking him into a fleet of other henchmen. Jake continued this fight as many more goblins soon fell before him.

The killer could see his hired help were losing the fight as one after another fell victim to the young dragon. This angered cloaked one greatly due to the fact that this was not going to go well with his plans. Especially if the dragon were to fight his way through the goblins and make it to him, and Shadow knew he wouldn't stand a chance fighting while carrying the girl. So with his mind made up he threw Rose harshly to the ground and went into action.

Jake had just beat down three goblins at once and was about to take down three more when all of a sudden he was sent flying into a wall, hitting it with a loud crack. Jake slowly slid down, barely conscious as he saw the killer right in front of him. But instead of attacking he just stood there waiting to see if the dragon was awake.

"**This is your last chance, now stay out of this or else I'll be forced to further harm you!"** The killer warned as he turned away from the dragon and begun to walk back to Rose's limp form. Jake was now enraged that this monster thought he would just give up like that and let him take Rose like it was nothing. He quickly got up and ran after Shadow with his claws outstretched, preparing to shred him to pieces. But, Jake was so caught up in his rage trip that he did not realize the oncoming goblins spring forth to stop him. Five of them jumped on top of him while another four headed for his legs to completely stop him from moving toward their boss.

Jake let out a roar as he hit the ground that was so loud that it even scared him. The roar however did not effect Shadow who simply turned around and strode right back to the struggling dragon. Some of the goblins that held Jake down immediately moved aside but still kept their hold on Jake as the psychopath approached, knowing the consequences of getting in his way.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you take Rose then you got another thing coming!" Jake stopped as the killer stood before him, as if studying Jake. When he didn't move further Jake continued, despite the crushing weight of the goblins. "I don't care who or what you are! Just know this, I'm not afraid of YOU!!!" Jake roared out so loudly that he was able to knock some goblins off him.

The pitch black eye holes of the killers mask watched Jake as he finished his sentence, not once flinching when the roar erupted from the young dragon, unlike the rest of his goblin minions. Indeed he knew this dragon was a brave one and would not go down easy, but he didn't think the dragon would be this willing to try and save_….her! _Shadow knew though the work he was doing was indeed necessary to rid the earth of that damn Rose and her sick clan!But he didn't think that the dragon would cause this much trouble than was necessary! He sighed inwardly. Shadow did not want to do this to the dragon but if it would lead to finishing the _shewitch _off, he was willing to take more extreme measures.

Jake took some breaths after his roar, but still kept his eyes locked on the hooded being. He seemed to be in thought but only briefly before he came to attention and walked closer towards Jake, his hook dangling by his side. Jake glared at the murderer as he approached and knelt down beside him, staring at him through the black voids of his mask. Seconds past but it seemed like hours to Jake before the killer spoke, **"I gave you a chance just to walk away and pretend this whole thing never happened!" **the madman's hook was now pressed painfully onto Jake's throat, centimeters from tearing it open. **"But now dragon I must punish you for your pitiful attempts for trying to stop me!" **Jake was at a loss for words and frozen by new found fear as the killer raised his hook. "**Believe me Jake this is going to hurt me much more then it is you."**

_  
The hook went down…  
_

But the blow did not come as a blue scaled reptilian foot came in contact with the killer's masked face. The kick was so powerful that the cloaked being flew backwards and crashed into all his goblin minions, knocking each and everyone off of Jake and freeing him from their hold. But as the murderer went one way, his mask was sent another. It flew up into the air and then came clattering down by Jake's still form.

Jake turned his head to the side to see the mask and then looked up to see his grandfather and Fu standing right beside him,

"Looks like we got here just in time ain't it kid." Fu said as he helped Jake up to his feet. "You could say that again." Jake replied and then turned to his Grandfather. "Yo gramps I thought your were gonna be back in the afternoon, what took you?" Jake inquired as he joined his Grandfather.

"That does not matter at the moment young one, now stay back while I vanquish this foe." The Chinese dragon replied as he looked over to said foe.

"But grandpa I want to help and-

Before Jake could finish he was interrupted by the reappearance of the killer as he rose from behind some trashcans, realizing he had lost his mask he quickly raised his gloved had to his face before the dragons could see his profile. He knew now that he was outnumbered and even with the goblins he would not stand much of a chance against two highly trained dragons. Shadow would have to fall back for now in order avoid defeat and come out of this battle with something rather than nothing.

As the goblins began to rise they too saw the two dragons and they quickly began to flee, scattering in all directions back to the slums they all came from. Shadow on the other hand made a dash for Rose's still unconscious body, his hook long forgotten on the floor.

"Hey you, Stop!" Jake shouted as he sprung forth with his grandfather following suit toward the crazed being. But it was too late, the hooded maniac got to Rose first and with a small black orb appearing in his hand. He thrust it down at the ground near him and Rose, as the orb made contact with the floor a black mist immediately erupted from it, engulfing him and Rose. As the mist cleared Jake could see that the killer and Rose were no where to be found. They disappeared.

With a frustrated roar Jake punched a near by wall, creating a large gap within it and quickly stormed off, he could hear his grandfather calling after him but he did not care. He lost her and their was no trace of where she went. He let her down and knew that she would not last long. But he didn't care, he was going to find her one way or another.

As Jake walked away he noticed the killer's mask and hook both on the floor, now non-threatening to see. He quickly picked up both items, catching a glimpse of something small written on the side of the hook that quickly indicated a possible clue. Using his Eye of the Dragon he read the small lettering to himself.

__

Small Wonder Meat Processing Plant

* * *

  
A/N2: Well there you have it and with only about one or two chapters left to write, anyways I'll be revealing who the killer's identity is and why their on this killing spree soon. And remember it could be anyone!

Bye! And don't forget to review!


End file.
